Night Walk
by Knight of zero666
Summary: AU: Lelouch and Kallen go for a night walk. Suck at summaries.


Night Walk

I wish I owned Code Geass then Lelouch would totally be coming back for about forty more seasons because I want it to go on forever and ever. But sadly I do not and that is why I write fan fiction.

"You know your a real jackass you know that?" Lelouch said leaving not hiding his anger as Gino looked at him confused with Suzaku.

"Kallen are you alright?" He asked walking over to her.

"What are you here for to gloat?" Asked an upset red head.

"Kallen I" he said a little hurt "Listen I know me and you never got along but I wanted to make sure you were alright I mean Gino's acting like a real jackass."

"Yeah" she said wiping away her tears.

"Listen do you need someone to walk you home or something" He asked thinking it would be better to walk her home then leave her to leave her alone.

She nodded. They walked out the club as they walked off as Kallen shivered as she looked up at the clear night sky as she looked at the full moon.

"Kallen for what it's worth" Lelouch began "Gino is a bitch."

"It's fine Lelouch I just can't believe I'm in this situation again." She said as a gust of wind blew as she shivered as she felt something warm on her as she noticed Lelouch put his blazer on her. "Thanks." She mumbled. They continued walking as they noticed the street lights on how they lit up "so Lelouch how have you and Shirley been?"

He took a deep breath "We broke up awhile ago."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated she was insecure, every time I talked to a girl she would think I was cheating or flirting with them."

"Well she can be a little…"

"A little" Lelouch repeated with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay maybe a lot" she said laughing a little "but still."

"Kallen I wouldn't have minded if it were once in awhile but with her it was a daily thing and I couldn't take it anymore" the raven haired teen explained as they continued their walk.

"Yeah I guess" the red haired goddess said. "How did she take it?"

"She took it rather well I mean beside the fact that she slapped me" he said laughing a little as Kallen joined him.

"Did it hurt?"

"What do you think?" He said trying not to laugh. A cloud moved over covering the moon as it became a little darker as Kallen moved a little closer to Lelouch as they took a right turn. "Why did you break up with Gino if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because of what you saw today I mean seriously he acts like a jerk" she said not hiding her anger.

"Alright I get it" he said trying to calm her down.

She tried to cool down "I mean he's nothing like you Lelouch."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean well look at you your weak, I mean seriously you can't run for a two minutes without getting tired but their are qualities that you have that Gino never had I mean common sense, your smart, and well pretty cute too" she said blushing a little.

They continued their walk as they looked both ways before crossing the street. "You know you shouldn't get yourself worked up over Gino he just does that because he wants to get back at you for breaking up with him, theirs this one thing that I tell Nunnally when she feels down, when one door closes another opens."

Kallen nodded "yeah I've heard that too."

"So how far do you live from here?" he asked.

"A few more blocks" she replied.

:What about you Lelouch what do you look for in a girl?" the red head asked trying to make the conversation move ahead.

"Well what do I look for in a girl?" He asked himself. "No idea" he said with a small smile "I just like to talk for awhile if we click you know why not give it a shot that's all their is to it I don't look for anything in particular."

"I use to always go for the athletic type as you can tell from Gino but I think I'm just going to stop already it never ends well for me."

"Relax just because it didn't end well doesn't mean it won't work out next time."

She nodded happily. As the clouds cleared as the moon was in full view again as they crossed another street. "You know I never noticed but it's a beautiful night for a walk" Kallen spoke up.

"Yeah it really is it makes you feel like you should be with someone you care for tonight doesn't it?" The raven haired teen asked.

"Yeah."

"So how's Nunnally been I haven't seen her in awhile"

"She's doing fine what about Naoto."

"Great he's getting married in a few weeks he wanted me to give you an invite to the wedding I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"He wants me to bring a date" she said "I was going to bring Gino but…."

"It's fine I'm sure you'll find another one in no time I mean trust me Kallen your an amazing girl. More than what you give yourself credit for."

A blush appeared on her face as she gazed at him she never knew why so many girls had a crush on him but now she had talked to him for ten minutes and she was ready to….

"Kallen" Lelouch called her.

"Yes" she said snapping out of her thought.

"Do you think I mean.."

"Yes."

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow you know and hangout tomorrow."

Is he asking me out it rang in her mind as Kallen face began to heat up. "I yeah Lulu" she spoke softly trying to sound casual while failing.

"Great um well" as they reached her porch.

"Thanks for walking me home Lelouch" she whispered.

"It was no problem Kallen."

"No really thanks."

He walked with her up the stairs as she didn't take her eyes off of him for a second as she slipped a stair he caught her as she looked up gazing into his eyes as he gazed into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so their lips could meet.

Their lips connected as Lelouch held Kallen tight in his arms as she kept her around his neck as they broke the kiss. He released her as she took out the key as she opened the door "well I guess this is goodnight." She said.

"Yeah I guess so." He mumbled.

She walked in closing the door as Lelouch turned around as he gazed into the moon for awhile.

The door opened up again as Kallen gripped his arm "come in already" she said pulling him inside forcefully.


End file.
